Access Roads
by Chele Stereo
Summary: A series of one-shots dealing everything from our favorite characters' music choices to issues they struggle with. Not much action, more like attempts to dig deeper into the characters and have some fun. Hope you enjoy it! Concrit is very much welcomed.
1. Ringtone Revelations

Hey guys! I've been reading Danny Phantom fanfic for quite some time, as I've been missing the show a lot lately (I got to reminisce thanks to NickToons). I decided to give a go and start a fanfic of my own. This is the first...chapter I guess you could call it, in this little project that I'm working on while I flesh out some other ideas, both fanfic and original. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy. I don't find this particularly story very well written, but I'm cutting myself some slack since it's my first fanfic.  
Anyway, I've rambled enough. On with the show! Hope you enjoy it...

* * *

**Ringtone Revelations**

This Saturday afternoon brought sunshine and clear skies to Amity Park. The day seemed designed for flying, and to not honor the day's architecture would have been a disrespect to Mother Nature. So I honored her wishes, and instead of walking to Sam's house, I took the aerial route.

My mind floated like my body as I glided in the air. There had been no ghostly disturbances all day. No Skulker hunting me, no Box Ghost annoying me, no Vlad trying to destroy me. Just a chill Saturday, perfect for hanging out at the mall with my best friends.

The Amity Park Mall is not a haven of excitement. But that doesn't matter when I'm with my two best friends. We make our own fun.

I arrived at Sam's house. I floated outside her window for a little while. That became a habit of mine, originally to ensure that the coast was clear of her parents. The Mansons were not particularly fond of me, and I also couldn't risk transforming while visible to them.

Over time, my safety precaution became a habit, and its purpose changed. I would hover in front of her window just to watch, for a few brief moments. To see an uninhibited Samantha. Sam was always so headstrong and opinionated around people, including me and Tucker. Seeing her relaxed, if not a bit vulnerable, became something of a treat for me.

I don't do this for too long though. I can't risk being seen looking into a girl's window as Danny Phantom. That's all I need added to my resumé of menacing ghostly activities, "peeping Tom".

So I break the moment and knock on her window. I could just phase through, but unless absolutely necessary, I try not to throw manners and respect for a person's space to the wind.

_Tap tap tap_

"Sam. I'm here."

"Hey Danny, come on in."

I enter the lavish room that has lost some of its darkness over the years. It's still extensively Sam's space, but the room is just one example of how Sam has changed a bit. Like I said, she's still strong-willed, independent, opinionated, and sometimes, a tad too aggressive. But it's not as intense as it was when we were 14. She's more mature and understanding of different opinions.

Along with the shift from the doom and gloom décor came a change in wardrobe. The black mid-drift exposing shirt, mini skirt and leggings and boots had been retired as Sam approached her sixteenth birthday. Today she wore dark blue jeans, a tight black t-shirt and sneakers. A subtle look, intensified by the fact that is was Sam who was working it.

I transformed and sat on her bed. "What are shopping for at the mall today?"

"Nothing in particular. Just the usual roaming about the mall. Typical teenage stuff."

"Okay. Cool." I smiled on the inside at how we always poked fun at teenage stereotypes, and how despite our interesting situation, we always managed to prove those stereotypes true.

"Mind if I put on some music Sam?" I liked that we didn't have to constantly fill the silence with random banter, but I still wanted some background noise.

"Sure Danny. Go ahead."

I headed over to her stereo and rummaged through the CDs placed next to it. Sam had interesting taste in music, to say the least. One would be hard-pressed to find a CD by a mainstream artist of today.

So imagine my surprise when I spotted _The Fame Monster_.

By Lady GaGa.

"Ummm, Sam, what is this?"

"What is what, Danny?"

"This." I turned around and held the CD out in front of me to show it to her.

"Oh...that...um...I just...well, you see...."

"So much for hating Bubblegum pop, Sam."

"Lady GaGa is not bubblegum pop! She's inventive and does not conform to the expectations of pop artists today! Do you see Britney doing videos like Bad Romance!? _**Do you?!?**_"

"Okay okay! Calm down...Sam. I didn't know you you were so passionate about...her."

"I'm not...I just...appreciate individuality."

"Fine whatever. Well, I'm not a fan of hers. I think she's kind of creepy honestly."

"Whatever. It's not like I'm obsessed with her or anything."

Sam's phone began to ring.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody) _

"Wow...really Sam?

"Shut it!" she hissed while covering the mic of the phone. "Hey Mom."

"Hahaha. How would your mom feel if she knew your ringtone for her was a song about switch-hitting?"

"It's a good song Danny!"

"If you say so Sam..."

"You just don't understand Danny."

"I know. And I don't want to." I turned back to her to CD collection in search of something, a little less strange.

At this moment, my cell phone began to buzz. I thought I had it on vibrate...but I didn't. It was on vibrate and ringtone.

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance._

"Wow. Really Danny?"

"I...uh...well...you see...um..."

"Whatever. Answer it."

I obeyed, reluctantly. "Hey Jazz. No, I haven't seen any ghosts all day. No, just at Sam's place waiting for Tucker.."

I don't even like remembering what she said next...

"_You and Sam alone in her room? You guys are keeping your hormones under control aren't you?"_

"Oh my gosh Jazz yes! Going now!" I clicked off the phone.

"Relax Danny. She's just trying to make sure she doesn't become an aunt before you graduate high school."

I scowled at her. I didn't think she heard it. And I also didn't think she would find that statement funny.

She kept messing with her hair.

"Since when did you become of aware of how you look Sam?"

"Are you saying I never cared before Danny?"

"Yes, I mean, no. I mean..."

"Oh my gosh Danny. Stop talking before I punch you."

I think it's cute how she sometimes forgets that I have ghost powers. Not that I'd ever use them to hurt her. Well, I wouldn't do any permanent damage anyway...

My phone rang again.

Don't get me wrong, I like technology, and personalized ringtones are a nice little convenience. I know who's calling without even looking at my phone. But if there was ever a time I wanted to throw my phone against the wall, this was it.

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

To call it a raucous laughter would be like calling the explosion of Mount Saint Helenes a hiccup.

"That's your ringtone for Tucker!?!? Oh man, that's so rich Danny."

"Shut. Up."

"I wonder how Tucker would feel...knowing you want to take a ride on his disco stick!!"

"My neck and cheeks grew hot. I had already answered the phone, and Tucker, hearing Sam's outburst, wanted to know what was going on.

"Why is Sam laughing like a banshee? What's going on over there?"

You'd think having to battle ghosts on almost daily basis would make me more alert. But alertness goes out the window when I'm around Sam.

She caught me off guard, before I knew it she had tackled me to the ground, trying to wrestle my phone away from me.

I'm guessing Tucker heard the sounds of our struggle.

"Um...should I get off the phone...and will you guys be ready to go to the mall by the time I get over there?"

"Tucker!" Sam cried while pinning me down. Guess what Danny's ringtone for you is!"

_Click. _

_Thud. _

_Various curse words from a certain dark and moody girl._

"Intangibility has its benefits." I said as rose back up from the ground.

"Whatever. I'll tell him soon enough.

I chuckled as I sat back down on her bed. She's cute when she's mad. I'll never tell her that though.

Instead, I'd much rather irritate her to no end. I figured Sam would have a special ringtone for me.

'Let's see what song she thinks of whenever I call.' I thought to myself.

I called her.

_I want your love and  
__I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh--oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Interesting song choice. I don't quite know how to interpret this.

To be honest, I didn't want this to be my ringtone. It's sad and obsessive, and it made me wonder how Sam really felt about me.

However my thoughts were eliminated by the realization of the danger I was now in.

Sam turned to face me.

_'Oh, hello livid Sam. Fancy meeting you. Please don't kill me....'_

"Um...if it's any consolation, I have to admit, I kinda like that song..."

"Danny Fenton! Why do you have to be so...so...I can't even think of a word! All I can think about is..."

I couldn't resist.

"How you want my love and my revenge?"

"Arg!!!"

She lurched at me and our wrestling fest resumed. I chose to stick this one out, rather than using my numerous advantages.

Despite that, I somehow managed to wiggle away from her. I jumped off the bed.

She sat up and groaned in frustration.

"I hate you."

"Doesn't matter. Love me, hate me, we could still write a bad romance Sam."

"Arg!" She flopped back on her bed and buried her face in her pillows.

Meanwhile I placed The Fame Monster into her stereo. Bad Romance is track one, so I just let the CD play.

"Seriously Danny?"

I grabbed Sam's hairbrush. It became my mic. Lip-syncing? No, more like lip-serenading.

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love) _

Sam snatched the brush from my hands.

"Vegetarians don't do leather!"

I laughed as I fell onto her bed.

"Hey, you're the one who bought the CD, not me."

Sam punched my arm. I'll never admit that her punch actually hurt. That's an insult to both my masculinity and my superhero persona.

"Okay okay okay. Let's not tell anyone that we like Lady GaGa. It'll be our little secret."

"Agreed."

She hopped off her bed and went back to the mirror. She reached her hands to hair for a second, then sighed.

"Oh, forget it." She whispered to herself.

"You look fine Sam." I said. I meant it.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You look just fine."

Sam smiled a shy smile.

"I think you should choose a different ring tone for me." I said softly.

"Why do you say that?"

"If I were to write a romance with you, I certainly wouldn't want it to be a bad one." I wasn't expecting to say that.

"Hmm." I think she made a mental note of that, but she didn't do much else.

A silence fell upon the room, a comfortable one.

And just as soon as it fell upon the room, it crumbled.

"Hey guys! Ready to hit the mall?"

"Yeah Tuck, we were just waiting for you."

I stood up and Sam grabbed her bag. We were pretty much out of Sam's room, when Tucker's phone began to ring.

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your-  
Papa-Paparazzi _

"Hey mom. Yeah I made it over Sam's and we're leaving now. All right, I'll get it on our way back from the mall. Love you too."

Sam and I glanced at each other, trying to contain our laughter.

"I've gotta grab some things from the grocery store after we're done at the mall, if that's cool with you guys."

"Sure Tuck." I said, trying to stifle my laughter. I heard Sam snickering.

"What's with you guys?" Tuck asked.

"Oh nothing." We said in unison. Then we began humming the tune of Paparazzi.

"Laugh it up guys. I know you two are _too cool _or whatever for Lady GaGa. But _I_ happen to like her." He walked off in front of us.

"Should we tell him?" Sam asked.

"No." I replied. "It's supposed to be our secret."

* * *

In writing this, I learned something...writing fanfic is a lot harder than it seems. So thanks to all the writers who actually create _good _stories.

I hope to be updating soon, but I can't promise anything as I'm a junior in college who really needs an internship and a job....


	2. Nothing Like You

Here's another one. It's a lot shorter, and as I get the ball rolling I will probably re-do this one. But I just wanted to get it off the ground first.

* * *

**Nothing Like You**

Late nights are often a tough time for me.

If I'm not fighting ghosts, or attempting to catch up on homework, or hanging out with Sam and Tucker, I'm by myself.

I don't like being by myself.

I tend to think too much.

On not so pleasant topics. To say the very least.

It's been a couple of years since the incident with Pariah Dark, the Ghost King. He's still in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, and all is right with the city of Amity Park, for now.

But not all is right with me.

This is what I mean.

The whole Ghost King incident stirred so many emotions in me that I didn't know I could feel at all, much less at the same time. I felt anguish because I couldn't reveal my identity, which ultimately hindered my ability to fight. I felt terror for my city; my family and friends were placed in mortal danger all because of these stupid ghosts.

Regret. Sadness. Agony. Frustration. You name it, I felt it some time during those few days.

There is something that I felt, not for long, but the intensity I felt it with rivaled all my other emotions combined.

Anger.

No. Rage.

Complete, total, unrestrained rage.

_That idiot psychopath is the blame for all of this._

Vlad.

I hate him.

Understatement.

When I replay the entire situation, my blood boils, my breathing becomes shallow and quick. I feel my ghost powers charging inside of me, waiting, desiring to take this aggression out on something, anything, anyone.

_If I could just get my hands on him...._

Vlad Masters. Vlad Plasmius.

He patronizes me, he taunts me, he just ridicules me.

Not to mention, he's after my mom.

That's enough to make anyone extremely upset. But that coupled with the whole Ghost King incident...

_I just want to kill him._

I remember confronting him.

"_You wanted to talk to me?"_

I hate his stupid slimy voice.

I hate his stupid slimy sneer.

I hate his stupid slimy hair in that annoying ponytail.

"_You're putting innocent people in danger. It stops, **now**."_

"_Really? You know what I'm up to? Your tiny teen mind has pieced together the rest of my plot?_

"_That you stole the ring, woke the Ghost King, gave it to Valerie to hide it, now you're waiting for your chance to steal it back?"_

"_That's pretty good. It's almost as though I barely consider you a threat."_

Anger.

Rage.

Aggression.

"_Oh there's a temper of yours again."_

Patronizing ass.

But it's not even that conversation that makes me the most upset.

"_Sneak attack, very good Daniel. You're getting more like me with every battle."_

"_I am **nothing **like you."_

"_Oh you're not? Using your powers to get back at people you don't like, throwing the first punch? You more like me than you know..."_

The similarities are few and far between. We're both half-ghosts, we both know my family. We're both guys. I won't say men, because I'm only 16, and Vlad is not a man by any means.

He's a loathsome, antagonistic, evil manipulator.

And I hate him.

So, the rage is one thing that keeps me up at night. One thing that I don't like to think about, but if I don't have anything to distract my mind, I seem to stumble upon. And once I begin going down this road, I can't turn back. My mind won't let me.

Because the road begins with ruthless aggression, and then twists into some dark, scary, mental torture chamber, where I question every single thing that I say I stand for...

What if Vlad is right?

What if, over time, I do become more like him?

The memories of encountering as Sam likes to call him, " my jerky evil self", are fuzzy. But the emotions are there, and they are raw.

Ever since then, I've struggled even more to walk the moral higher ground. Who knows what little thing could turn the tide and make me become that vile, disgusting, destructive and amoral ghost that had Vlad looking like Mister Rogers by comparison.

When I think on the alternative version of myself ten years down the line, I see one infinitesimal glimmer of hope...

One day, more than likely, I'll be more powerful than him. Stronger. Faster. Better.

The time he's had to hone his ghost powers will no longer prove such an advantage.

And I will win. Not by chance, or coincidence, or maybe even an act of God.

But all on my own doing.

If given the chance, I think I will kill him.

A part of me relishes in that idea. The idea of his blood on my hands as the mark that I have eliminated someone so horrendously evil more than thrills me.

But once I calm down from my vengeful high, I think of how angry I get, and how delicious I find his future demise to be.

_I am more like him than I know. _

A chill courses down my spine. I shudder violently as I ponder on the possibility that maybe, just maybe...

_He's right._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. And thanks to Skating_Queen for the beautiful review!


	3. Be a Friend

I really do not like this story. I want to flesh it out more, but I don't want to overkill it with emotion or detail. And I hate that I've been working on story ideas for about two weeks and I haven't really done much with them, so I figured uploading this would jog my mind back into working.

The idea of the story changed a bit from Danny being a good friend to him forgetting that he can trust his friends with anything. I really like that idea, but I couldn't quite get it to work here.

Like _Nothing Like You_, I'll probably re-do this one...whenever I finish everything else. :-/ Reviews would be most appreciated, specifically for ideas on how to make this better, or any typos I managed to miss. (Don't you hate when you re-read and edit something **15 **times, and you still wind up missing something?!)

Anyhoo, I've rambled on long enough. On with the show!!

* * *

**Be a Friend**

_I know what it's like to be an outcast. I know what it's like to desperately long for someone who understands. _

A few years ago, I longed for popularity. What I didn't realize was that I just longed for true friendship.

I also didn't realize I already had that, in the form of my two best friends who have been with me in this crazy ghost hunting ride since the beginning.

And later on my sister, who, after discovering my secret, added more support and covered for me with our parents.

Despite this crazy awesome support system that I have, I still feel lonely a lot of the time. I'm not disregarding Tucker, Sam and Jazz, not at all. But they're not always with me. And the times they're not can be tortuously lonesome.

Even when they are with me, it's not like they completely understand what I am going through. I know they try, and a guy couldn't wish for better friends. But the only person who could understand what it's like to be me is another half-ghost.

There's Vlad.

No chance in hell that I'd ever open up to him.

And there's Dani. She's sweet, adorable and spunky. And only two years younger than me. But a 14 year old girl has a totally different mindset than a 16-year-old boy.

So normally, whenever I'm feeling down or lonely, I kind of just float about.

Literally.

Sometimes I float around the outskirts of the city. And sometimes I float about in the Ghost Zone. There's a certain risk to doing either of those, but I can't not do anything, or else I'd burst.

Why am I running through these thoughts right now?

Because I'm on my way to hang out with a someone who's really lonely, and I can empathize with that.

--

Most people get up early on Sunday mornings to go to church.

And normally, this does not need to be kept a secret.

I've started waking up early on Sunday mornings for a specific, and perhaps odd reason, that so far, I've kept to myself.

I wake up on Sunday mornings to hang out with _him_.

Why was I doing this?

Well, I'd long gotten over him freezing me. I chalk up the entire situation to him just wanting a friend and being a tad bit too aggressive.

And I guess it's nice having another friend.

I was supposed to meet up with Tucker and Sam that day. I returned home a bit later than I wanted to. I decided for forgo stopping at my house and I met them at the park. As I walked up to them I heard them talking.

"_Danny should've been here a while ago." _

"_I know, I'm starting to worry about him."_

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"Where were you Danny?"

"Oh, I just....overslept."

"You're a horrible liar Danny..." Sam said.

I didn't want her to be mad at me, but I couldn't tell her the truth.

_He's a outcast, just like me, I can't just leave him alone..._

"Danny, what were you really doing?" Tucker asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I...I can't tell you guys."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"That's a crappy reason, Danny."

"I know guys, I know and I'm sorry. Just try to understand. I just can't tell you now."

_I can't tell you that I spend most of my free time with him. You just won't understand..._

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence that felt like an eternity, I tried something else.

"It deals with the Ghost Zone, and I don't want to involve you guys."

_Okay, so that's not a **total **lie..._

"Like we're not already involved with you and the Ghost Zone, Danny." Sam said, with a touch of aggression I wasn't expecting.

"No, no. Just trust me on this, please guys?

"Sam, this is Danny we're talking to. He wouldn't not tell us something unless he had a really had a reason to..." Tucker stated, with a look of both trust and concern on his face.

"I suppose..." Sam relented.

"Thanks for trusting me guys." I breathed. I owed Tucker big for this.

"Now, can we go to the mall already?" Tucker chimed in.

"Yeah, let's roll."

--

I couldn't stop thinking about him as we hung out at the mall. I had just started hanging out with him, but I had already learned so much about him.

He likes making popsicles, and he's really good at it.

He plays piano.

He adores stripes.

He has a pet penguin.

"Yo Danny, you alright man?"

"Huh?"

"Tucker's been chin-wagging for the last ten minutes, and all you've done is mumble about popsicles and penguins.

"Oh...sorry guys."

"Are you okay man?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just spaced out a bit. I'm fine, really."

"Okay dude. Then you have got to check out this new Android. Oh my gosh Danny, it's so beautiful...and it does **everything**..."

I think I preferred hanging out with _him_ in my head.

--

I'm so not a morning person. But it's the only time I can hang out with him, so Sunday mornings have kind of become my official time with him.

I flew through the Ghost Zone faster than normal. I actually had overslept, and I didn't want him to think that I was going to ditch him today.

I finally arrived at his door. I braced myself for the cold and entered in.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much Danny. I'm about to feed my penguin. Wanna come help?"

"Sure thing buddy."

I first started hanging out with him out of pity. He was always alone. Ghost or not, everyone need companionship.

The more I hung out with him, the more I grew to like him. Sometimes I get so caught up in "saving the world" or the hassles of being a teenager, that I forgot what it's like to just chill.

With him, I _can_ just chill, literally. But it's all good. It's like being a kid again.

"Do you have a pet Danny?"

"No. I've always wanted a dog though." I sighed. I've wanted a puppy since I was five, but my parents never let me have one. I'm so letting my kids have a puppy.

Or two.

Or ten.

"Would you like to have my penguin?"

I blushed at this. This was so cute. He was so cute, and honest and genuine. Like having a little brother. I know thinking like that means a loss of masculinity points, but I can't help feeling that way when I'm around him.

"Umm...heh, I don't think he'll survive back at my place."

"I know that, but he can still be yours. You can be the fellow owner of my penguin. So you have a pet now!"

"Thanks dude." I patted him on the back.

I looked at my watch. No one under the age of thirty-five wears watches. People my age only check out their cell phones. But I don't want to risk losing my cell phone in the Ghost Zone, so I only carry it when I have a battle, or something of that nature.

It's going on one-o-clock. I'm normally up by this time. I just hope my parents haven't checked up on me.

"Hey buddy, I should be going now."

"Awwww...okay Danny."

"I will see you later, hopefully tonight, okay?"

"Okay!" his face lit up and warmed my heart.

"Catch you later!" I shouted as I flew off.

I arrived in my room just in the knick of time.

"Danny, are you awake?" my mom said while knocking.

"Yeah Mom, I just got up."

"You really need to start waking up earlier sweetie, that's why it's so hard for you to wake up on Monday."

"I know Mom, I know." She's doesn't know I've been awake since 7:30 hanging out in the Ghost Zone.

"Anyway, Sam called, she and Tucker will be over soon, that's why I came to see if you were up."

I opened the door to face her. "Thanks Mom." I said before I placed a kiss on her cheek.

She placed her hand on her cheek and walked away. Moms eat the stuff up. Not to imply I didn't mean it though.

I made my way to the bathroom to shower. I hopped in and out, not sure of when Sam and Tucker were going to arrive.

Good thing, because as soon as I opened the door, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Jazz, could you get that?" I shouted. I heard her grumble, but she emerged from her room and made her way towards the stairs.

We walked to our destinations simultaneously, and before I knew it, we had a collision.

Said collision resulted in the removal of my towel from around my waist.

"Gah!" I squeaked as I leaned down to get the towel.

"Relax Danny, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. I can't tell you how many diapers of yours I changed and how many accidents you had where I had to change your clothes."

"Thanks Jazz..."I mumbled, trying to hide my blushing face from her.

She chuckled as she walked down the stairs. When I made it to my room, I slammed the door.

I got dressed, met up with Tucker and Sam downstairs, and we headed off to play Laser Tag.

--

The week seemed to zoom by, which was fine by me. Sunday morning came, and I was back at his place.

We were just hanging out as usual. He showed me his latest drawing, him and me sitting in the snow being entertained by our penguin, and talked about how much fun he had coloring it. I could imagine, and a smile crept onto my face as I realized we were basically living out the drawing in this moment.

His talking was interrupted by the entrance of some familiar looking large craft.

_Is that the...? _

_No, it can't be..._

"Danny?!" Tucker and Sam said in unison.

The Specter Speeder.

With my two best friends and my sister in it.

"Um, hi guys."

Tucker landed the Specter Speeder, and the three of them hopped out.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, genuinely curious.

"Just, ah...hanging out." I said, rubbing my neck as my cheeks grew hot.

"With Klemper?" Tucker asked.

"Danny's my friend!" Klemper exclaimed.

"Oh man, this is too much!" Tucker said before exploding in a fit of laughter.

"Danny! Why couldn't you have told us this? Sam and Tucker asked me where you were, and since none of us knew, we figured you'd be in the Ghost Zone. We thought you were in trouble!"

"Sorry Jazz." I said sheepishly. I hate it when they worry about me, and I really felt guilty for troubling them like this.

"Why could you tell us what you were doing?" Sam asked, still genuinely curious.

I pointed to Tucker, who had now collapsed onto the ground, clutching his stomach and having a hard time breathing with his laughing fit.

"Aside from _that_, it just seemed like something that you guys wouldn't understand." I admitted.

"Why do you think we wouldn't understand?" Jazz asked stepping closer to me.

I shrugged.

Perhaps I underestimated their ability in understanding me.

--

Another Sunday morning came.

Tucker, Sam and I were chilling in the park. Maybe I should have been doing my English homework, but after this tortuous week of ghost fighting, I just wanted a little R&R with my best friends.

"Do we have any other plans, besides watching Tucker pant at girls he's never going to get?" Sam chided.

"Hey, never say never!" Tucker responded.

"I don't have anything planned. I'm game for whatever you guys want to do."

Tucker and Sam glanced at each other and shared a smirk that had mischief written all over it.

"Wanna...go hang out with Klemper?" Sam asked, while Tucker suppressed his laughter.

I glared at them.

"Not funny you guys."

"We're sorry man," Tucker managed to say. "But you've gotta admit, it's kind of funny."

"Yeah, the ghost-boy hero of Amity Park hanging with neediest ghost out there." Sam chuckled.

"He's not needy, he's just lonely!" I said, perhaps with a bit too much aggression.

"We're just teasing Danny." Sam reassured as they both stood up.

"Yeah, it's not like we think it's horrible or anything."

Sam placed her hand on my shoulder. "This is why we like hanging out with you Danny, you always manage to do the right thing, even if it's something like being a friend to someone who needs it."

"Really?" I asked, somewhat incredulously.

"Yeah man. As funny as it may be, it's still very admirable."

"Thanks guys." I said, with a blush settling into my cheeks.

"So I take it we're getting ready to spend some time in the Ghost Zone?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. I think Klemper will enjoy the extra company."

I grabbed the two of them and flew off to my house, and from there we went through the portal and into the Ghost Zone. It wasn't long before we arrived at Klemper's, and we spent what may have been one of the best Sunday afternoons of my life there.

We returned from the Ghost Zone a few hours later, and I dropped Sam and Tucker off at their houses.

I dropped Tucker off first, then Sam. Just as I was about to leave to return home, Sam called out to me.

"Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"I just want to tell you something."

I flew back down to the ground, and instinctively changed back to my human self.

Sam walked closer to me, to the point where she invaded my airspace. I didn't really mind though.

"Remember that you never have to keep any secrets from us. No matter how much you think we won't understand, or even if you think we'll make fun of you, you can still come to us with anything."

It's time like these when words fail me. I only managed to nod my head and smile back. But I know she got the message.

I flew back to my place, feeling lighter and happier than normal.

_It's nice to know there's no need to keep secrets._

* * *

Next story: _Ebony and Ivory_

I'll try to update more frequently, as all I really have going in my life right now is school. But I can't promise much as the semester gets busier.

Hope you liked it.

Thanks again to **Skating_Queen** and **bluebug119** for the lovely reviews!


End file.
